


2. “two sizes too small” Akira/Ryuji Pegoryu

by Paleopotato



Series: Chubmas 2020 [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cake, Chubby Akira, Chubby Ryuji, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Weight Gain, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paleopotato/pseuds/Paleopotato
Summary: 1. “Bowl full of Jelly”2. “two sizes too small”3. “Plums and Pears”4. “Hot cocoa with Marshmallows”5. “Cookies for Santa”6. “Oh Fudge!”7. “Stuffed like a Turkey”8. “On the (Christmas) Market.”9. “Snug as a Pig in a Blanket”10. “Buttons are just Ornamental”11. “Tinsel Strength”12. “Mulled Wining and Dining”13. “Arts and Craft Services”14. “Hibernation Preparation”15. “Beached for the Holidays”16. “Candy is Dandy”17. “Apple of my Pie”18. “How I Ate on My Christmas Vacation”19. “Round the Tree”20. “Wrapped Up Tight”21. “Skating on ~~Thin~~ Thicc Ice”22. “Ghost of Christmas (Re)Pasts”23. “Christmas Movie Marathon”24. “The (Mid)night (Snack) Before Christmas”25. “I’m Dreaming of a Wide Christmas”
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Chubmas 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035822
Kudos: 13





	2. “two sizes too small” Akira/Ryuji Pegoryu

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. “Bowl full of Jelly”  
> 2\. “two sizes too small”  
> 3\. “Plums and Pears”  
> 4\. “Hot cocoa with Marshmallows”  
> 5\. “Cookies for Santa”  
> 6\. “Oh Fudge!”  
> 7\. “Stuffed like a Turkey”  
> 8\. “On the (Christmas) Market.”  
> 9\. “Snug as a Pig in a Blanket”  
> 10\. “Buttons are just Ornamental”  
> 11\. “Tinsel Strength”  
> 12\. “Mulled Wining and Dining”  
> 13\. “Arts and Craft Services”  
> 14\. “Hibernation Preparation”  
> 15\. “Beached for the Holidays”  
> 16\. “Candy is Dandy”  
> 17\. “Apple of my Pie”  
> 18\. “How I Ate on My Christmas Vacation”  
> 19\. “Round the Tree”  
> 20\. “Wrapped Up Tight”  
> 21\. “Skating on ~~Thin~~ Thicc Ice”  
> 22\. “Ghost of Christmas (Re)Pasts”  
> 23\. “Christmas Movie Marathon”  
> 24\. “The (Mid)night (Snack) Before Christmas”  
> 25\. “I’m Dreaming of a Wide Christmas”

2\. “two sizes too small” Akira/Ryuji Pegoryu  
Akira gently wiped the counter of Leblanc. He had been working all day waiting for Ryuji to come by. He loved the blond completely and couldn’t wait to see after being away for months. Ryuji was like a puppy, loyal, compassionate and clingy. Akira didn’t mind, he thought it made his boyfriend cuter.   
“Hey Akira, I brought a cake.” Ryuji grinned practically sprinting through the door. The blond had gotten much chubbier since he last saw his boyfriend and Akira had to admit he had also gotten soft. Both males looked like they needed jeans that were at least two sizes bigger. 

It was difficult to say who was bigger as Ryuji might have had a more apple shaped body with most of the weight going to his flabby belly, Akira had gained most of his weight in his butt and lower belly giving him a pear shape. “It's so cool that we have this whole cafe to ourselves right now.” The blond grinned eagerly cutting a slice of cake for his raven haired boyfriend. “I missed you and hey we match.” Ryuji laughed as he pulled both of their shirts up. He ogled at their bellies. “We have both gotten soft haven’t we?”  
“I mean we have but its cute.” Akira smirked and kissed the other male. 

After devouring one hand made cake. Well Haru was the one who actually made it,both males went to relax in Akira’s bed. They talked about what they had been doing since they last saw each other, how they had needed to get bigger clothes and how much they loved their expanding bodies. Needless to say they were looking forward to Christmas when they could really pig out. “I love you Ryuji.”The raven haired boy mumbled in his sleep using Ryuji’s belly as a pillow. “I love you too dude.” They both laid there for a while gently cuddling and enjoying each others’ company. They were truly grateful that they had met each other.


End file.
